Your Soul
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline witnessed her husbands murder leaving her broken but a video message and a letter make her see the reason behind it..


**Okay so this one kind of pulled at my heart strings, it was quite a sad yet nice story to write, kind of reminded me of P.S I love you.**

 **This one was a hard one because i've got a whole bunch of songs in my playlist that i wanted to relate this song too...**

 **Losing your memory**

 **Don't let me go**

 **Holding on and Letting go**

 **but the one that stuck out was Your Soul by Rhodes (Totally in love with this song, it's on repeat right now)**

 **Check it out and let me know what you think.**

* * *

She watched in horror as the knife was plunged into his chest three times.

He stood there looking at his attacker trying to grip him tightly as he gasped for air.

It was supposed to be a special night, their anniversary.

A night to remember he'd promised her but here she stood pushed to the side by him as the man that attacked them from behind stabbed him.

She couldn't scream or fight the attacker she stood still in shock, His eyes on her as the small smile replaced the fear and he mouthed

'I love you' as he began to fall to the floor before her.

"Baby, please. Don't leave me please" She sobbed as she collapsed to the floor beside him once the attacker ran into the distance.

She cried as she watched the light disappear from his eyes, her new dress covered in her husband's blood.

When the paramedic's arrived she refused to let go,

by standers had even tried to pull her away from him but nobody came close as she screamed at them waving her arms around lashing out at everybody that tried to help until a familiar hand reached out for her

"Come on Caroline. He's gone. It's not him anymore, that's not my brother"

Caroline sobbed as he wrapped her in his arms clinging to her as he walked her away from the horrific scene that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Caroline stayed locked in their bedroom refusing to eat or drink for two days,

she couldn't face the world outside of their little piece of heaven,

all of their friends tried and failed to get her to communicate but as she listened to their kind and caring words through the door she just sobbed even more because the voice she wanted to hear was his.

She held dialled his phone over and over reaching his voicemail just so she could listen to his voice,

it's what kept her from doing something suicidal with the pills he used for his bi polar disorder.

She was weak but his voice and his smell got her through those first few days,

it was what came after his funeral that scared her.

She stood in front of the whole church talking about the kind of man her husband was a humoristic, generous and selfless man she had married five years before in the very church she stood.

"He loved you all, not a single person in my sights wasn't approached by his kind nature. I know that he loved me and I'll feel that for the rest of my life"

His brother watched her carefully as she opened her mouth and sang with all of the strength she could muster to say goodbye the man that she had loved since she was seventeen.

* * *

Days went by then weeks then months and each passing day was hard but the pain that was in her chest slowly eased,

it never faded but it wasn't at the front of her heart anymore.

She had moved forward, throwing herself into her business and planning numerous charity events.

It was where she met him,

the man that destroyed her life.

She recognized him the moment she saw him,

she clamped onto the nearest thing to her that happened to be a waiter carrying a tray full of champagne glasses.

She looked down at the floor red faced

"I'm so sorry. I'll go and get you some help"

she rushed from the room avoiding the eyes of everybody around her.

She felt claustrophobic in the large house,

she found the nearest room and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath as the tears slid down her face.

"Are you okay?" Caroline looked up to see who had found her.

She gasped trying to lean further into the wall behind her

"Get away from me. You.. You ruined my life"

He looked at her confused.

"Do I know you? I don't believe with met" he leaned forward to help her but she pushed him away

"You.. You murdered my husband." His face fell.

"You're her. You're Caroline" She nodded unable to understand how he knew her name

"Were you stalking us or something?" He shook his head

"Come with me. There's something I have to show you"

Caroline rested her hands on her hips

"There is nothing on this earth that would make me follow you" He sighed

"I have a message from your husband. He asked me to keep it safe so you didn't find it until you were ready. I'd been searching for you but I always reached a dead end"

Caroline looked at him cautiously as he lead the way.

They walked into a large office, it was clearly a work from home office by all the paper work scattered across the table.

"Sorry about the mess, please sit down and I'll get the computer set up"

Caroline wiped down the chair before she sat down.

"Here it is. I'll leave you alone while you watch it" Caroline nodded as the face of her late husband popped up on the screen before her.

It was his smile that caught her attention first, the way his whole face lit up

 _"Hey baby. If you're watching this you're probably finally getting your life back together and I'm sorry for what I am about to say because I hate seeing those tears in your eyes happy or sad._

 _So you've met him, You've met Klaus._ _He's a good guy Care._

 _He's not vicious or spiteful and it wasn't his idea that night it was mine…"_

 _Caroline gasped through the tears that spilled down her cheeks_

 _"See I didn't want to tell you, I guess I chickened out of telling my wife that I was sick, not bipolar sick but cancer sick. Yeah Cancer. I've been diagnosed with lung cancer._

 _I had a plan, I was going to take you away to Paris, show you the Eiffel tower but then it progressed so quickly and the doctors told me I needed to prepare for the worst because it was coming._

 _I had to prepare to tell my beautiful young wife that she was going to become a widow at twenty five._

 _How could I lay that crap on you when your career has just taken off and you have so much you wanted to do. Well that's where Klaus came in. I needed him, he took care of me when you were gone, when I pretended I was okay he helped and that's why I made the difficult decision to ask him to end my life._

 _He didn't want to do it he out right refused but I begged him to do it not for me but for you._

 _To give you an easy out for this rotten disease._

 _I know you're probably sitting there saying you would have cared for me, you would have sat by my side as I died but that's not what I want._

 _I don't want you to have to feed me or bath me, I don't want you to look after me like I'm a baby._

 _So he did what I needed him to do, he freed me from this torture and he freed you from watching me suffer and waiting for me to die._

 _I love you, every little piece of you right down to that little quirk you do with your lips when you're over thinking._

 _When you get a chance look in my black jacket pocket, there's something in there that I've been holding onto for a while.. And baby, Please be happy"_

Caroline couldn't stop the flood gates opening as she cried into her hands watching as her husband blew her a goodbye kiss.

"Sorry. I thought you'd finished"

Caroline abruptly stood from the seat wiping her cheeks free of the tears and smudged mascara

"I'm finished. Erm.. Thanks I guess" she rushed from the room needing to find out what he had hidden.

* * *

Walking into their bedroom she went straight to his closet, opening it wide and pulling his annoyingly sexy leather jacket from it's hanger.

"What game are you playing?" she said aloud as though she was talking to him.

just then she felt it, digging into his pocket she pulled out a black jewelry box attached to an envelope.

She fell to the floor sliding her arms into his leather jacket wrapping it snugly around her chest,

she could smell him and she felt like he was wrapping his arms around her holding her.

She first opened the black box to find the diamond earring's, the same ones that she kept eyeing up in the jeweler store back when she was preparing to leave school.

He'd promised to buy her them when he made enough money to give her everything she wanted.

She smiled as she pulled her current earrings from her ears and replaced them with her new ones.

Looking at his scrawling hand writing she smiled opening the envelope met with a letter.

 _Baby,_

 _I know right now it's hard for you to move on, to find somebody that can fill the void that loosing me has left._

 _I'm a jealous man and you know that and as much as I'm kicking myself for saying this I want you to move on, to find somebody that enjoys your passions,_

 _somebody to help heal your broken heart and you're going to hate me for this but I think Klaus can help,_

 _forgive him for me at least then maybe you could help each other._

 _Go out and have fun, take him to that silly club you like going and dance until your feet go numb but baby have fun and live like you're going to die._ _(Kind of Cliché huh?)_

 _I know, I know. You hate it when I joke about serious stuff._

 _Tell my brother that he'll be great, that any hospital would be lucky to have him and Elena is lucky that he's a good guy and tell Ric I'll miss him and tell Bonnie to marry Kai already, those two fight more than we used to and I'm the one with bipolar._

 _I love you_

 _Damon_

Caroline smiled through the tears his words had left, she made a promise to herself that she would try and do all that he asked of her.

That she would try to find it in her heart to forgive Klaus for killing Damon, She could try and at least become friends with him but there was no way that she could love him.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: I was Originally going to use Stefan as the husband but halfwat through the video message i kept seeing Damon and had to change it. It kind of felt right. Please let me know what you think. Maybe i could do a second part for Caroline falling for Klaus?**


End file.
